


A Monster in the Closet

by peony_princesa



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Double Penetration, Exophilia, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Monster sex, Oral Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peony_princesa/pseuds/peony_princesa
Summary: AU. Rey, a hunter by trade, makes her living by tracking down dangerous creatures that threaten small towns and villages. On one such occasion, she finds far more than she bargained for, when the mark she's hunting turns out to have a specific interest in her as well. Abandoned by her parents at a young age, she's been alone almost her entire life. How will she confront an "enemy" who knows this and offers her an alternative?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 22
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long, exhausting day for Rey. She didn't even bother eating when she got home that night, didn't have the energy, she told herself. 

She'd spent the last week crawling through an area of damp caves and mossy wetlands not far away, at the request of the inhabitants of a nearby village. There had been sightings of a strange creature in those parts, and livestock had gone missing. The villagers begged her to come and try to look for whatever was attacking their animals, but she'd come up empty handed. The place was strange to be sure; a dense forest of massive trees surrounded the area, and she had instantly gotten the feeling that she was being watched from the moment she set foot inside the forest boundary, but hadn't found any clues to back up her intuition. 

That was almost a week ago to the day; after tomorrow, Rey would have fulfilled her investigative obligations, and be able to move on. It went without saying that she was glad for it; the place gave off an eerie aura, and she couldn't say exactly what it was that unsettled her so. As much as she hated to leave a job unfinished, she was happy that her time there was almost up.

Stripping her clothes off piece by piece as she walked from the door to her bedroom, Rey was dressed in only her underwear and a thin tank top when she collapsed onto the bed. As she crossed the doorway of the bedroom, she felt a tingle at the back of her neck. It was small, and she barely noticed it, but it made her pause as she lay there, wondering what it could be and why it felt so familiar for some strange reason. She groaned as she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and lazily pulled the unmade covers over her body, fully aware that she would be sore the next day, and wishing that it was over already.

As the girl in the bed drifted off into a deep, dreamless slumber, a kind of gloom settled over the place, shutting out the warm, natural light of the quickly setting sun, and shrouding the room in a soft but strange darkness. Not long afterward, there came a creaking sound from the closet door; Rey was still sound asleep, but if she had been awake, she would have noticed that the air had gone deathly quiet, and there was now a slight chill in the room. The closet door continued to creak as it began to slide open, until a clawed hand appeared from within it, wrapping around the edge of the door, and revealing two golden, glowing eyes that peered out from the darkness with a kind of fierce curiosity. 

The door continued to open, until it reached the end of its track and came to a halt with a quiet 'bump'. Thin slivers of moonlight streamed through an open window, illuminating a patch of the floor, the contrast making it more difficult to discern the shape of what was moving in the darkness beyond it.

And yet, Rey continued to slumber on, blissfully unaware of the gaze that roved over her sprawled form.

The form that unfurled itself from the closet glided across the floor, drawing close to the bed, eyes never leaving the sleeping girl, as if its actions were a result of both curiosity and compulsion.

By this time, Rey had settled into a deep sleep, and had kicked off her covers; the night was warm, and the gentle breeze from the window made any extra covering unnecessary. She lay on her back with one leg bent slightly more than the other, and an arm flung above her head while the other rested on her stomach. She looked sweetly vulnerable, completely unguarded and sleeping as if she were in the safest place in the galaxy. Her breathing was almost entirely silent, the only sign aside from the occasional sigh that she was still breathing was the even rise and fall of her chest.

The golden gaze devoured the sight of her, dragging over every inch of her form in turn, starting at her face, her brow, her cheeks, her lips, and then down her neck, lingering on the gentle arterial pulse before traveling downward across her chest, taking in the soft swells of her curves and the little pebbling bumps her nipples made beneath the thin fabric of her chemise every time a stray breeze swept through. Her stomach and hips were equally fascinating and deserved their own attention, just as her thighs, knees and calves did and they received their fair share.

Simply looking was soon not enough, and the form crept closer, its shadow falling over Rey as it came between her and the moonlight from the window. A hand reached out, though it would be a stretch to call the appendage by the same name as the human body part to which it bore few similarities; the fingers were long and dextrous, but each one exhibited a long, curved, talon-like nail that appeared to be profoundly sharp.

Rey stirred as the being neared her, making it halt in mid air, though it was soon obvious that she wouldn't wake, so it continued its path toward her. 

When the clawed hand reached its goal, it laid its fingers against her cheek for a moment, fascinated by the warmth and softness of her skin. Glowing eyes traced every line of her face with fierce adoration, committing it all to memory. Talons moved again, sliding slowly from her cheek to her neck, raising goosebumps as it traveled. It halted as it reached the edge of her chemise, perhaps in hesitation or anticipation, but soon continued, drawing the fabric down and exposing her breasts to the night air. Long fingers brushed over soft skin, eliciting another sigh from the sleeping girl, though this time it encouraged rather than halted the movements. The path stretched on, down her chest and across her ribs, every inch of skin treated with awe and reverence.

When simply touching was no longer enough, the golden eyes sank down until they were level with Rey's still slumbering form. The moonlight revealed a face; not human, it was gaunt but had delicate features: high cheekbones, a sensitive mouth and a chiseled jaw. It might have even been called darkly handsome by human standards, and was framed by a cascade of long black hair.

Aside from the glowing eyes, it was easy enough to tell the being wasn't human; pointed ears, too-fine cheekbones, and sharp fangs that were revealed when the full lips parted into a small smile, indicated something else entirely. However, if one were to only take a passing glance, they might assume such a beautifully gaunt face belonged to a man, much deprived of regular nutrition 

Bringing his face close to Rey's he gazed at her for a moment before leaning in and nuzzling gently against the side of her neck. He continued that way, following the path he had marked with his hand, taking in the scent of her skin, its softness, and the sound of her breathing. 

Rey responded with shuddering breaths and by arching her body into his touch, though she remained fast asleep. 

The intruder smiled at her reactions; by that time, he'd reached her low abdomen with his attentions, and took a moment to lay his cheek against her skin, relishing its warmth and feeling the gentle rise and fall of her rhythmic breathing. After a pause, he raised his head again and studied Rey's face, his gaze darkening as he watched her, passion clearly etched on his inhuman features. Lowering his head once again, he pressed a kiss to the seam that separated Rey's thigh from her hip, just above the waistband of her underwear. 

Rey shivered at the intimate contact, and pushed her head back into her pillow, but didn't open her eyes.

The watchful golden eyes remained fixed on her face while claws slipped gently under the thin waistband and tugged the flimsy garment off her hips, drawing it down her legs, careful not to disturb her slumber. Although he did it as carefully as possible, his claws were sharp, and one passed straight through the delicate garment, parting the side of it completely. Not letting it deter him, he continued his task, though with much more care, successfully pulling it off and casting it into a far corner of the tiny room. 

A long, pointed tongue flicked out to moisten the lips that were turned up in anticipation as he again dipped his head and brought his mouth to Rey's skin. Starting where he left off, the being nuzzled his mouth along the path of the "V" that lead to her sex, which was already glistening in the moonlight. 

Rey whimpered quietly in her sleep as the mouth closed over her outer lips, taking in a sharp breath when the narrow tip of his tongue swept shallowly between them, testing her reaction and eliciting an approving hum when she did so beautifully.

The uninvited guest then took hold of Rey's thighs and maneuvered them so they were hanging off the edge of the bed and he could slip two strong arms beneath them, bending her knees over his broad shoulders and wrapping his large hands around her waist. Once situated, he set to his task, probing deeper with his tongue and running his nails lightly over her skin, raising goosebumps as he went. He was enjoying himself, the flavor of her sex was causing his own arousal to mount, and he pressed his mouth against her with more urgency, sliding his strong tongue into her and dragging it over her clit as he withdrew.

Rey's sensitive flesh was no match for the skilled onslaught, and she writhed beneath him, amazingly still remaining unconscious, even in her passionate throes. But her time was coming fast, and in the middle of a powerful stroke of the tongue over her clit, a set of claws slipped gently over one of her breasts and squeezed; it wasn't rough enough to pierce skin, but the stimulation was enough. With a shaking cry, Rey's orgasm washed over her, peaking in both breasts and rushing back between her legs, waking her with a strangled cry, but not before the words echoed in her brain:

_"Rey, come to me, seek me out. I have foreseen your future, and you belong with me."_

As she lay there dazed and unsure of what had woken her, Rey felt her pleasure ebbing slowly from her body, and caught flashes of memory here and there: a head of dark, silky hair buried between her legs, the ecstasy of her release that was still sending tingling aftershocks throughout her body. Sitting up and looking around, she saw nothing at first, aside from the pool of moonlight in the middle of the floor. Collapsing back onto the bed, she drew a blanket over herself and did her best to bring her heart rate down to a reasonable level.

_"What a strange dream," she wondered out loud, "it felt so real, and that voice...but that's impossible."_

Rolling over onto her side, Rey pulled her covers up around her chin and was about to fall asleep again, when her eye caught sight of something that made her blood freeze: her underwear, crumpled in a pile in the corner. It wasn't just the discarded undergarment that gave her pause, but also the sight that one side of it had been cleanly ripped through.

_"Come to me, Rey. We've been searching for each other for so long. You know this in your heart to be true."_

The words echoed in her brain for a moment, before sipping away. Oddly enough, despite the apprehension that had initially sprung to the forefront of her mind, Rey now felt her eyelids growing unbearably heavy, and before she knew it, she was borne away on a wave of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rey woke up in the morning, her entire being was heavy with sleep and it took all her willpower to drag herself out of bed and begin to dress herself. Her mind was only partially focused on her various morning tasks, and she performed them in body only; if someone were to ask her what she was doing, she'd have no answer for them.

_ "What did he mean when he said that we've been looking for each other?" _ She thought to herself as she pulled tied her hair back into the series of buns at the back of her head  _ "I'm not looking for anyone, and I definitely don't remember meeting any being quite like him in my entire life, so why would he say that?"  _

How was she to know how to identify loneliness when she had never known the security of companionship? She'd been alone all her life, at that point anything else would have felt foreign. And yet, something ached deep within her when she imagine searching and longing for someone who mattered to her.

The answers to her questions eluded Rey, and her confusion persisted, deepening into frustration at herself for the way she felt the heat creeping up her neck as she tried to recall everything about what had happened the night before. Her memory was fuzzy at best- mostly comprised of emotions and sensations rather than images- but she knew something strange and meaningful had occurred, and it left her with a sense of longing, paired with a need to search out the creature who seemed so confidently in his assessment of her desires.

Once she had gotten ready, Rey headed off into the woods again.  _ "Maybe he's the reason the livestock have been disappearing," _ she thought to herself as she made her way through the dense foliage  _ "I haven't been able to find a trace of them this whole time. And even if he isn't behind the missing animals, I still have to be out here for another day, so I might as well kill two birds with one stone and look for him too. I need answers." _

But answers didn't come, and the day's light had almost run out by the time Rey stopped to take a rest, throwing herself down next to a small sapling, disappointment and defeat clearly etched on her features. She had wanted so much to confront this being and demand he tell her what he had meant and what he wanted from her. 

Flashes of what had happened the night before had continued to come to Rey throughout the day with increasing frequency, until she had an almost perfect recollection of it. At first, unable to stand the embarrassment of having been so intimately entwined with such a strange and mysterious creature, she had rejected the memory outright, and tried to pass it off as a very vivid dream. But the memories- passionate, gasping, euphoric- persisted, and she had no choice but to acknowledge them as reality. She was confused though; she expressly remembered the being instructing her to come to him, but she realized she had no idea how to find him, or what would happen if she actually did so. Rey had no clue as to what kind of intentions the mysterious creature had toward her, and it left her uneasy to say the least.

The last rays of light disappeared as the sun dipped below the horizon, and twilight fell as Rey remained lying on the grass of the forest floor. She couldn't explain why she had no desire to get up and return to the cottage that was no longer even her temporary home, she only knew that there was no particular place she would rather be, and wasn't concerned by that fact.

The sound of soft footsteps approaching roused Rey from whatever daydream she was having, and brought her back to the present. Not wanting to be taken by surprise, she leapt nimbly to her feet and whirled around to face the approaching person. 

Rey thought she remembered, quite clearly, what the being who had visited her the night before looked like, but she was wholly unprepared for how beautiful he was now that he was standing in front of her. 

Long, silky black hair hung around his chiseled face and flowed past his shoulders and down his back, standing out in stark contrast against his pale skin. His ethereal beauty was enhanced by the golden eyes that were fixed on Rey, studying her face closely, an unreadable expression crossing his fine features. 

Time seemed to halt. Neither of them spoke for some time, both focused on sizing the other up as much as they could. Despite their tryst the night before, they each were fascinated by the other's appearance in this new light.

"You came."

Rey's eyes fluttered, blinking slowly in surprise; his voice was rich and deep with an underlying softness that pulled at her heart.

"I- I did." 

"Why?"

Rey blinked again, this time the surprise written clearly on her face.

"You- you asked me to come find you."

"I did, but what made you actually do it?"

She hadn't been prepared for such a line of questioning, and now was at a loss for how to answer such a seemingly simple question. Clasping her hands behind her back, Rey dropped her gaze to the ground. Why  _ did _ she come? It was curiosity to be sure, but it felt like more than that. His call to her had tugged at parts of her that she didn't even know she had, but how was she to tell him  _ that _ ?

"Is there something that you want from me?"

Rey's eyes snapped up to meet his; she could feel that those glowing eyes were able to read far more than a mere human's could, and it made her shiver slightly to feel so exposed and vulnerable, making her wonder what they might be seeing as they looked her over. When she finally formed an answer, she did her best to sound as confident as possible, wanting to make sure he knew that she was there deliberately, and of her own free will.

"I...the things you said- about me belonging with you and us searching for each other- what did you mean? I haven't been looking for anyone, and I don't know you, how can we belong together?"

He gave her a soft smile and took a step closer.

"I sensed you as soon as you set foot in my forest; emotions pouring off of you. You're so lonely, poor child. You've been alone all your life, had to fight to stay alive, with no one to protect or guide you. And that's what you've been searching for- you don't want to be alone anymore, you want to be important to someone, loved and cherished like a treasure."

As he spoke Rey felt her heart swell in her chest, a lump rising painfully in her throat. 

"A-and?" She managed to choke out "Is that what you're offering me? Love?"

"Come with me." He held out a hand to her, the smile on his face soft and confident.

Without bothering to question it, Rey stepped forward and took the offered hand "Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

He led her on a winding path that took them deeper and deeper into the forest, and before long, Rey realized that she had no idea where they were, and would be completely unable to find her way home if she had to. She wasn't in the least bit worried however; for some reason, she felt no fear or distrust in the presence of such an ethereal being.

They finally came to a clearing in the trees that revealed a rich meadow of lush grass. Next to the clearing was a sparkling waterfall that spilled over a formation of rocks and fed into a deep woodland pool. And there, grazing in the meadow, was a flock of farm animals, from sheep to goats, and even a horse or two.

"The livestock!" Rey exclaimed "You  _ did  _ take them; but why keep them here?"

"You thought I ate them, didn't you?" His deep chuckle was like soft thunder.

"Well, yes, why else would you need them?" She was still immensely confused.

"To bring you here." Was the simple answer.

"Wait, you  _ knew _ the villagers would call me specifically? How? How could you know that?"

His enigmatic smile told her everything and nothing.

"There will be plenty of time to explain later. But for now, watch."

Pressing his lips together, he whistled out several light, haunting notes that seemed to hang in the air for several moments before dissipating. As the sound ebbed away, one by one, each of the animals raised their heads, looking around as if newly realizing their surroundings, before trotting off in the direction of the village.

When the last of the animals had departed, Rey's companion turned back to her "Now to answer your question, I am offering you so much more than love, little one." He told her, taking a step toward her and holding his hands out to the side, palms turned up, "I sensed kinship in you. I, too am alone, the only one of my kind in this deep forest. I've been longing for you for centuries, I just didn't know your face. Stay with me- belong to me- and you will never want for love, or safety ever again. You and I will rule this forest together; if you want children, I'll give you scores of them, if you want my attention entirely to yourself, I will never leave your side for as long as either of us live."

His voice rang with passion and conviction in a way that made Rey want to throw herself into his arms and surrender to him her mind, body and soul in their entirety. She took a hesitant step toward him, and cautiously reached out a hand, "When you say those things...I feel so strange. Like I can trust you completely even though I have no idea who you are. I don't even know your name. "

He closed the gap between them as he reached out his own hand, letting his fingertips press gently against hers, "Do you want to know it?" He asked, his voice low, and eyes bright.

At the feeling of their skin touching, Rey felt a tingle dance across her skin at her lips, and behind her ears, down her neck and across her stomach. She met his gaze, a small smile lurking at the corners of her mouth, "Yes. Tell me, please?"

"Kylo Ren."

"That's beautiful...Kylo Ren...Kylo Ren." 

She liked the way his name felt on her tongue, but her smile turned shy as she realized she had repeated it several times, and she blushed as she dropped her gaze to the ground, somewhat overcome with emotion. 

While Rey was struggling to gain mastery of her feelings, Kylo interlaced his fingers with hers and brought up his other hand to take her chin between his thumb and index finger. The touch of his sharp claws was whisper-soft as he tilted her head up to look at him.

"You are beautiful when you blush like that, but you have no reason to drop your eyes this way. Hold your head high." 

Rey did as she was told, lifting her gaze until it locked with Kylo's. They stood that way for what seemed like forever, until he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Initially surprised, Rey let out a startled squeak, but he held her tight, the hand that had clasped hers dropped to lay over her hip and then slipped around to the small of her back, while the other remained holding her chin, and she was soon melting under his touch, her breath coming hot and fast as she felt her blood ignite.

This Kylo Ren seemed to know exactly how to touch Rey to send her mind reeling. He had left off kissing her lips and, dipping his head to the side, was now attacking her neck with kisses and licks, punctuated with the occasional gentle nip of his teeth. Rey had gasped at the feeling of his mouth on the sensitive skin of her throat, but it quickly subsided into passionate moans, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, needing the stability of his muscular form to keep from collapsing to the ground.

Her reactions only served to spur on his own animalistic desires, and with flick of his claws, he shredded through the front of her blouse, laying her bare to his eyes and the growing moonlight. 

Rey, reacting out of instinct, yanked her arms from around Kylo's neck in an attempt to cover herself, but he was too fast; he had already wrapped his massive clawed hands around her ribs, and in one movement, brought her against his body before lowering his face and pressing it against the valley between her breasts, his hot breath on her skin raising goosebumps and making her nipples harden at the sensation. 

Realizing there was nothing to be done, Rey curled her fingers in his hair, hanging on tight and letting out gasps and whimpers as Kylo's mouth closed over one of her nipples, his tongue flicking across the sensitive flesh and then making her cry out when he bit down on it just lightly enough to keep from drawing blood.

As they writhed against each other, Rey began to notice the growing urgency behind her partner's every action; his grip tightened, claws digging into her skin hard enough to make her wince while he crushed her against his body, and the way he had started to growl as he pressed his mouth against her skin, his tongue dragging over it while each nip of his teeth was sharper than the last, made her feel as if he wanted to devour her. Despite his intensity frightening her, Rey was too far gone to have any sense of self preservation, and all she could do was hold onto him as he continued his savage exploration of her body.

"Rey."

Her eyes fluttered open to find him staring down into her eyes with his uncanny glowing gaze; she had hardly realized he had stopped touching her for the moment.

"Rey."

He repeated her name again as if he wanted an answer.

"Y-yes?" 

It was momentarily grounding for her to have to focus enough to reply.

"I want you. I want you for my mate, from now until one or both of us fails to draw breath. Belong to me?"

Rey felt as if she was being weighed down by a heavy fog that she had to fight her way through to focus on the being before her, asking her to give him her whole self; but she did it, and gazed into his eyes, a million emotions swirling in her heart. But despite the myriad of feelings, she didn't hesitate; words were unnecessary, all she did was nod and it was understood.

With a shuddering breath, Kylo pressed his mouth to hers again, and in the same movement, wrapped his hands around each of her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping them around his waist so he was planted firmly between her legs. He then walked them over to a tree and set her back against it before leaning back and looking down at her, his hand smoothing over her cheek in a caress that was surprisingly gentle compared to the way he had just been touching her. But Rey could see his desire simmering in his eyes just below the surface, and gave him a small smile of encouragement, though she was still unsure of what it meant to be his mate.

While they had each been busy exploring each other with hands and mouths, Rey had felt something firm start to press up against her ass; and though her own experience couldn't tell her what it was, something deep within her knew, and was powerfully drawn to it.

Kylo seemed to instinctively know what she was feeling, and his attentions became increasingly more fervent, his hands pawing over her with something like desperation. Holding her body tight against his own with one arm, he reached around and curled his fingers in the waistband of the pants she wore, tugging them down her hips until he grew impatient and tore them off, kissing her fiercely as he did it.

For her part, Rey was so overwhelmed by the passion raging within her to even react when he ripped away the last bits of clothing that covered her; all she knew was that she had no greater desire than to be as close to him as physically possible.

Up until that point, the tunic Kylo wore covered him completely, and his arms were the only parts of him that were clearly visible. But now that Rey was naked in his arms, he wanted to feel her skin against his. With one motion, he unfastened his garment where it came together at his shoulder, and let it fall to the ground, sliding Rey against his body as he did so, drawing deep groans from both of them. 

Though the increased contact made her ache, it was the sight of him that truly took Rey's breath away; his skin shone in the moonlight, smooth though it was marked by the occasional scar. His prominent muscles rippled beneath his skin, tensing every time she touched him, and although she couldn't see his cock, she could feel it pressing insistently against her ass, leaving a warm, wet trail over her skin wherever it touched her, and she wanted it closer,  _ inside _ her. Even though she didn't know what that meant, it was a need that was mounting by the second. 

Kylo too was feeling the strain; Rey's body felt so soft beneath his clawed fingers that he felt as though he would break her, but he had no power to stop himself from wanting more, wanting  _ everything. _ Slipping a hand over each of her ass cheeks, he spread her gently, maneuvering his hips to bring the head of his cock against her already dripping entrance. 

Rey was clinging to his shoulders as if her life depended on it, her face buried against his chest, and she bit down on her lip as she felt the tip of his cock nudge through her outer folds.

Kylo halted for a moment, his chest heaving lightly, and lifted a hand to Rey's chin, tipping her head back to look up at him, and then smoothing the hair out of her face, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You've never been with another, human or otherwise, I can smell it on you." He told her, doing his best to keep his breathing measured "I don't want to hurt you, but this may be painful."

Rey shook her head and tightened her arms around him “I don’t care,” she whispered breathlessly “I want to be with you, it doesn’t matter how bad it hurts.”

He let out a strangled growl and crushed his mouth against hers, making it clear the kind of effect her words had on him as he kissed her until they were both breathless. Then, bracing one hand against the tree behind her while the other arm held her up, he began slowly easing his cock inside of her, gritting his teeth together as he felt her tight walls reluctantly give way.

Rey winced and clutched his shoulders, clenching her own jaw like a vice as she felt her flesh stretched in a way she didn't know possible. Both his length and girth were of no small size, and though his cock was by no means huge, her inexperienced flesh felt every millimeter as it filled her

After what felt like an eternity for both of them, Kylo filled her to his limit, and let out a long, hissing breath as he leaned forward and let his forehead rest against the tree, taking a moment to reign in every instinct that roared for him to pound into her mercilessly.

Rey, who had been clinging to him with all her might, sighed in relief at the opportunity to rest, and opened her eyes, realizing for the first time that several tears had flowed down her cheeks while she was intent on surviving the ordeal. 

Kylo opened his own eyes and looked down at her for a moment, before pressing a kiss to her forehead and then each temple, followed by both cheeks.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he continued his affections "It wasn't too unbearable, was it?"

Rey shook her head and tightened her arms around him, she wanted to speak and reassure him, tell him that it didn't matter and she was still firm in her resolve to join with him, but her voice failed her, and all she could do was lean forward and kiss his chest softly, giving him an encouraging squeeze with her arms.

With a sigh, he began to move, pulling out of her slowly and pushing back in, his pace even and steady as he kept up his shower of affection.

Rey gripped him harder with her legs, the initial ache of being so stretched was slowly seeping away and being replaced with such a profound fullness that it sent shivers running up and down her spine. Every time her lover thrust himself inside her took her breath away a little more, making the heat within her rise until she was panting against his chest, using all the strength she had to hold onto him. 

It was at that moment that Kylo took his hand from where it was braced against the tree, and gripped her thighs in both hands, sliding one up high enough so that he could slip his thumb between the lips of her sex and and begin circling it gently against the little bundle of nerves that sat just above her entrance.

Rey’s reaction was instantaneous; her whole body stiffened as she let out a shocked gasp, one that dissolved into desperate whimpers as he continued to stroke her in time with the movements of his cock.

Spurred on by the intensity of her response, he increased the pace of his thrusts while keeping the movements of his thumb steady, building her arousal to unbearable heights, until, with a final, strong pump of his hips, combing with a slight increase in pressure beneath his thumb, he pushed Rey over her peak.

As her orgasm rocketed through her body, Rey expressed it in ragged sobs, her nails digging into Kylo’s skin as stars exploded before her eyes, a sensation that was followed by the complete draining of her strength, and she let her body sag against him limply as it overtook her.

When she could finally move again, Rey lifted her head and gazed up at Kylo with glassy eyes, the sway of her head making it clear that she could barely hold it upright.

“I...I don’t-I can’t-mmm!” Her words were stifled by his lips and she melted against him, basking in his affections. 

A little while later, while Kylo was stil kissing and petting her, Rey suddenly realized that he was still fully lodged inside her, his cock as hard, if not harder than when they began. Despite her limited knowledge of human coupling, she knew that this shouldn’t be the case in most species besides her own. Lifting her head from where it rested against his chest, she took his face in both of her hands and stared deeply into the golden eyes that looked back at her. It was then that she saw that the relief she felt was nowhere to be found in their depths, and he seemed to be exerting all his self control to remain calm.

“Did you-? I mean…” she took a deep breath. As inexperienced as she was, something didn’t feel right to her, and she was determined to bring it up, no matter what happened, “You didn’t finish, did you?” she gazed at him earnestly, hoping that he would talk to her. He seemed to know so much more than she, and she wanted to see the same satisfaction in his face that she knew was plain on hers.

He looked almost surprised at her deduction, but answered frankly, without concealing anything from her. “My kind, we experience pleasure differently than humans. For me, it comes in stages. This was beautiful, Rey, don’t feel that you did anything wrong, it’s just that this was only the first stage, and what naturally comes after...I don’t want to upset you. There is plenty of time for that in the future.”

“No!” she cried, her eyes instantly welling with tears “You’re mine now, I want all of you. I don’t care what it means to please you, I want to do it! I want to know that I made you feel as amazing as you made me feel, don’t keep that from me, please.”

Her pleading surprised him, and he frowned, staring hard at her for several minutes as if assessing her earnestness. 

“Are you sure?” he finally asked “I mate differently than humans, and while it won’t result in your pregnancy today, it will be taxing for you. It might even upset you to see what my cock really looks like.”

Rey shook her head vigorously “No matter what it means to belong to you and be your mate, I want it, please don’t hide any part of yourself from me.”

His gaze finally softened at the passion in her voice, and he smiled and nodded before leaning down and kissing her deeply, swallowing her gasp as he lifted her off his cock. When they parted, he cradled her tenderly in his arms and carried her toward the basin of the waterfall, wading into its pristine depths until it came up to just above his waist. 

To Rey’s surprise, the water was far from cold; instead it felt like warm sunshine on her skin, and she practically melted in his arms at the feeling.

Kylo then set Rey down on a smooth boulder that lay partially submerged beneath the surface, letting her sit up to face him. As she sat there admiring the way the water glistened on his skin, she happened to glance beneath the water, and let out an involuntary gasp. Through the crystal clear water, she saw his cock extend further from between his legs, and though this was significant in and of itself, it was far from the most shocking part of its transformation. At its base, where it had emerged from his body, it widened into a bulbous shape, similar in fashion to animals Rey had seen, whose method of procreation was to swell up in order hold their seed within their mates to ensure implantation. As she watched, several tendril-like appendages grew out from beneath the knot, each about a foot in length, the thickest of which grew out from the superior aspect of his cock. 

Rey gulped as she gazed at the complex sex organ that swayed slightly in the water’s gentle current, unsure of how to proceed and feeling even more out of her depth than when they had first begun. Glancing up, she saw the questioning look on Kylo’s face, as if he were asking her if she was sure she wanted to continue.

“I-like you said, I’ve never even been with another human, how-I don’t know what to do.” she blushed and dropped her gaze to stare into her lap, a blush creeping up over her cheeks.

Again, he took her chin between his claws and brought her face up to look at him “You don’t need to do anything, tell me now if it’s too much and I can wait, I’ll understand.”

Squaring her shoulders, Rey returned his gaze confidently “It’s not too much! I can take it and I’m proud to, I just don’t know what I’m doing.” The last part was added sheepishly, but she held his gaze, praying that he would believe how much she meant what she said.

Smiling in amusement, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, leaning back and looking her over before speaking again “You won’t need to do anything, but be sure you mean it, because I won’t be able to stop once I’m inside you. I don’t mean that my passion for you will make it hard to stop, I mean that I will have no power to stop myself once the mating process has begun, so I need you to be sure.”

His words made Rey’s stomach turn over, her nervousness rising up at the idea, but she stuffed it back down and nodded “I know what I’m about, and I’ve chosen to be with you. We’ve already passed the point of no return in my eyes.”

Kylo inclined his own head in acknowledgment of her decision “Very well then.” he reached out under the water and slid his hands up the outside of her thighs to her hips and up to her ribs, where he lifted her off the rock. Instead of immediately thrusting himself inside of her like Rey was anticipating, he turned her to face away from him and placed her back on the boulder, though this time her legs were dangling off the edge and her upper body was laid against the stone, with the water level reaching just above her breasts.

Rey felt him lay one of his large, clawed hands in the middle of her back and felt a shiver run through her body as one of the appendages from his cock brushed against the back of her thigh. She had no idea what to expect, but the very idea of the unknown sparked an excitement within her that surprised even her. As she wondered how this mating process with Kylo would proceed, she felt the tentacle-like protrusions curl themselves around her thighs and begin to close the gap between their bodies. 

Laying his free hand over hers, Kylo held it as he brought the tip of his cock to nudge against her entrance once again. Knowing that this time would bring his own release, caused his excitement to vibrate throughout his body, and it took every ounce of his self control to proceed at a reasonable pace.

Again, Rey felt every inch of his cock as it slid into her, though this time, the warm water and the fact that she had already taken it once, made it easier. She winced when the head came to rest against the barrier to her womb, its extended length becoming apparent, as well as its widening girth where the knot began. 

Again, Kylo started out with slow, measured thrusts, gauging her reactions to make sure he wasn’t hurting her and she was handling it well. Though this time, the tendrils wrapped around her thighs aided him in pulling her down onto his cock, while the one growing out of the inferior aspect came to rest against her clit, rubbing against it in undulating motions.

Just as Rey was starting to get comfortable with the new position, she felt something slide over her ass and probe against her other hole, making her body shrink away instinctively, something telling her that it was the thicker appendage that she had seen growing out from the top of the base of Kylo’s cock.

“K-Kylo?” she called his name apprehensively, wanting his reassurance. 

He gave it, though not in words, by smoothing his hand up and down her back as he maintained his slow and steady pace. 

Rey grit her teeth together as the tentacle began to work its way into her ass, making her experience a new stretch for the second time that day.

Kylo lowered himself over Rey, his stomach coming into contact with her back while the hand that had been resting there before, slipped up to her neck and then lifted her head to allow him to nuzzle his face against her cheek until he was fully seated in both of her holes. At that point, he stilled his movements, letting her become used to the new sensation, and taking the time to place loving kisses on her cheek and down her neck. 

Doing her best to relax, Rey enjoyed her lover’s tender caresses, leaning into them as if she were starved for the affection he gave. It didn’t take long for her to become accustomed to having her ass filled, and she realized that she liked it, if only because it made her feel even closer to him than before. She had only been aware of his existence for a few short hours, but she was already so intoxicated by him and his love for her, that it felt as if she had been waiting for this for several lifetimes back.

When he judged her ready to continue, thrusting in and out of her welcoming flesh with slow, firm motions. Finally being able to join with her to such a degree spurred on his fiery desire for her, and it wasn’t long before his hips took on a pace of their own, growing in speed and force with every thrust.

Rey could feel his intensity picking up, and was reminded of his words before,  _ “...be sure you mean it, because I won’t be able to stop once I’m inside of you.”  _ Acknowledging that she had long since abandoned the point of no return, she closed her eyes tight and focused all her attention on the feeling of his flesh sliding in and out of hers. The Small tentacle was still diligently playing over her clit, making it harder and harder to focus on anything other than the release looming imminently ahead.

As the force of his thrusts increased, Kylo’s groans of pleasure turned to animalistic grunts, as he sank himself into Rey over and over again. After one particularly well-aimed stroke, one that made her cry out in sudden pleasure, he bore down on her, focusing all his efforts on that one spot while he still had his wits about him.

Rey, not knowing why Kylo’s cock had suddenly produced the same electrifying sensation that the appendage stroking over her clit was, let out a final whimper and collapsed against the rock, every ounce of her strength sapped away as she lay there twitching.

Kylo wasn’t done however, and he only pounded into her with all the more ferocity, as his own instincts carried him away. He felt his own release finally bearing down on him as Rey’s little quim spasmed around both his lengths. Knowing that his time was coming fast, he let his full weight down onto Rey who was still recovering underneath him. Turning his head to the side, he sunk his teeth into the back of her neck, holding her frozen in place as he gave the last few severe pumps of his hips before finally letting go, his releasing crashing over him.

Rey had been riding out the last of Kylos fucking well enough, until she felt his teeth pierce the back of her neck. Giving a surprised squeak, she instinctively tried to jerk away, but his grip was like iron, and his thrusts unmerciful as he continued his punishing pace. Fortunately for her, he was nearly finished, but with the last thrust, the head of his cock broke through her last barrier, forcing its way into her womb, while the knot at it’s base slid in at the same time. A shocked scream tore its way from her throat as she felt his flesh cleave hers, the pain making her stiffen in shock, only registering the liquid fire shooting into her body before the blackness overtook her.

When Rey came to again, she found herself wrapped in a soft blanket and clutched tightly in Kylo’s arms, as he rocked her back and forth, the concern etched clearly on his features. He hadn’t realized she was awake, and started slightly when she reached her hand up in a soft caress of his brow.

“Are you alright, Rey?” the concern was stark in his voice and features as he gazed down at the small girl in his arms.

She nodded “I’m fine. A little shaken up maybe, but I’ll be okay.”

His relief was palpable as he leaned down and pressed kisses all over her face and any exposed skin he could find. “I thought I had hurt you, and I was worried how you would feel when you woke up.”

“Oh, I’m definitely going to be sore for the next few days,” she laughed “but it was so worth it.” she reached out and cupped his cheek with her hand, tugging him down until she could kiss him, “you don’t think it would be that easy to chase me off, did you? I meant what I said. We belong to each other now.”

His eyes glowed with adoration as he stared down at her, “We were meant to find each other, I meant every word of that.” he told her as he stood to his feet and began walking.

“I know you did,” was her mumbled reply “and now it’s your job to make me believe it too. Though, to be honest, you’ve already done a really good job of that.” before she knew it, she was gone to the world, not caring about a thing as long as he held her in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this was a lot more fun to write than I'd like to admit lmao hope you liked it!
> 
> Also, I don't have a beta, so if some of you notice typos...it is a sacrifice I am willing to make.

**Author's Note:**

> This is as normal as it gets! Beware of serious monsterfucking ahead. Will tag appropriately once part 2 is added.


End file.
